In such an arrangement known from EP-A 286804, instead of one of the wire elements consisting of aluminum or an alloy of aluminum, a tube of noble steel containing the optical waveguides is stranded in. The tube of noble steel is free of corrosion due to the constituent material so that the optical waveguides contained therein are permanently enclosed in an airtight manner and are protected from penetration of water. On account of the high mechanical strength of the tube of noble steel in spite of the small wall thickness, the loose optical waveguides extending therein with excess length are also protected from detrimental mechanical effects.
However, it has been found that wire elements of the overhead cable rope consisting of less noble material, such as particularly aluminum, are attacked by corrosion due to the tube of noble steel contacting these elements.